The three outlaws bk1: the chase
by the devils son
Summary: naruto was banished for badly wounding sasuke who cares about him so he went beyond to America and met with jesse james and billy the kid but now konoha wants him back but whats he going to do.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Outlaws **

**Sorry lost my muse a little the other stories are slow going but are getting there but please enjoy this also if you know me I can't describe for shit…**

**Dark Naruto, powerful (hello he'll have guns and ninja skills)**

**So far: might turn into a harem for these three but will be on the side**

**Naruto: Hinata, Anko, as well as Kurotsuchi, maybe Tsunade**

**Jesse James: Kurenai, Hana, Mei **

**William H. Bonney (aka Billy the kid): Ino, Tenten**

**Summery: it's been two years Naruto was banished Konoha needs him again but where is this America? And what's a cowboy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Jesse James or Billy the kid**

**Chapter 1: the consequence of cowardice**

**(Konoha)**

** It was a dark day for ****Konoha actually it was always this way since that fateful day when their little sunlight was banished. Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune was banished for bringing back the Uchiha heir badly wounded.**

** Too bad it actually harmed them more then helped.**

**(Hokage's office)**

** Tsunade was drinking remembering her mistake when she 'bowed to the whims of the corrupt' as Naruto ****so nicely put it.**

** It turned out that Naruto was better liked in the elemental nations as ****Anko, Kurenai, Hana and most of the rookie eight quit in fear of what'll happen to them. **

**Konoha lost all major treaties even with suna the best to hope for was military aid and even that was reduced to three or for squads of chuunin, ****(please note that I'm pulling this shit out my head I have not confirmed it) ****snow/spring, star, grass, wave and all the other minor villages that prospered because of Naruto cut ties saying "if the hero gets punished for the villains fault then what'll become of us?" **

**Another thing was that most of the clans threatened to leave when the council tried to get their daughters to be the Uchiha's wives causing the clans to send delegates to prepare for a mass migration just in case which made the civilians stop in fear of losing more bloodlines.**

**Tsunade was confused all reports say the Uchiha was the reason why when she interrogated Kakashi he squealed like a pig about how Naruto saved all the villages not Sasuke she was shocked when she found a note in the third's safe where she hid her sake.**

**It told her his heritage and ordered her to release it a hidden seal compelled her to do this that's when the shit really hit the fan first the daimyo came and demanded to know why the other daimyos were threatening war with him. **

**He flew into a rage when she told him he executed the civilian council ****(the elder council shall not be bashed right now and that includes Danzo)**** then he commanded that Sasuke was to be**** castrated, blinded and imprisoned as punishment causing mass protests among the villagers which made the daimyo even madder he cut funding for the village by 70% Konoha would have just enough to survive they went from being on top to barely getting by though the clans and ninja didn't suffer much since this money was from the civilians pockets.**

**Orochimaru and the Akatsuki seeing weakness tried to team up to conquer Konoha****, Iwa wanted war because Konoha broke the marriage contract between the Namikaze heir and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter by banishing the Namikaze heir but thankfully were stopped by their perspective kage's**

**Then they heard Naruto ****was in sighted in a far away land called America the daimyo ordered Tsunade herself as well as a team comprised of the best ninjas who knew Naruto were to cross the ocean to ask no beg Naruto back to stop full on war**

**So here she was**** on a boat with the former rookie eight and Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Hana (they all had their shippudden outfit) **

**The ex rookies wanted to find Naruto some more so then others**

**Kiba was hanging out with Shino and**** the rest of the boys though they avoided Kakashi who was still a self-loathing jackass**

**Kakashi was busy reading his porno book while hiding from Hana and Kurenai who would destroy it. He refused to believe Naruto was his sensei's ****son since he still believed Naruto was the weakest of the team**

**Hinata ****was with Anko who had a crush on Naruto since the chuunin exams, and Kurotsuchi who had a secret crush on Naruto since she saw him fight in the chuunin exam she was on it as insurance incase they tried to kill Naruto. They talked about said Namikaze heir and hoping he'll come back.**

**Tsunade herself felt ashamed Naruto was right about one thing when he got banished **

**(****Flashback)**

**_Naruto was at the gates of Konoha when he turned and stared straight at Tsunade "the day will come when you need me and I shall not aid you I shall always help the weak but never the cowardly…" he turned and walked out the gates_**

_**(End)**_

**That hit her harder then any punch, stabbed harder then a kunai, and cut deeper then a katana. After that she cried for three whole days knowing he meant that she was dead to him…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Three Outlaws**

**Note I decided to: hold the harem for 3****rd**** book this'll allow me to focus on the chase, also I might include the civil war or not might put a poll up, now onward to freedom**

**Chapter 2: the death riders**

Naruto was in the town of los Vegas robbing a bank with his partners and brothers in crime Jesse James, and Billy the kid he wasn't really named it but he hated his real name.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka: 'young-gun' named since he was the little brother with a ton of energy of the group he was also the jack of all trades because of his shadow clones and his demon he had two twin revolvers, a self reloading cartridge fed Winchester repeating rifle, for fast encounters he had his coach double barreled coach gun, and for melee and skinning purposes his personal bowie knife anything to learn from he can do it easily from setting explosives to hidden traps even cooking.

Jesse James aka 'quick silver' was the quick and most gentleman of the group he always had his twin revolvers ready to be grabbed and fired the only one who can match him was Naruto who he owed a massive debt to for saving him from his ex gang The James-younger gang who tried to collect his state bounty he taught Naruto how to survive in the wild and showed his the true nature of the world.

Billy the kid the 'Arizona devil' was the cunning one of the group he loved Naruto like he was really his little brother Billy had a single revolver as well as his Winchester rifle Jesse and Naruto found him near dead after hearing a gunshot go off they saw a bullet hole above his heart. Jesse killed the dude who shot him while Naruto healed Billy after that Billy joined up because he saw they too were hated the corrupt…

After that Billy and Jesse started to teach Naruto all about the west and how to survive as they traveled they robbed banks rumored to be hoarding money and ripping people off so basically they robbed all the banks. Naruto turned out to be a natural with the rifle even more with his bowie knife and dual revolvers.

Naruto in return taught Jesse and Billy about chakra and some jutsu it turns out all that running and battles made the two have massive chakra coils as much as a kage but not anywhere near Naruto's (hello I'm giving him and Kyuubi their due) but though they constantly trained they never relied on them only when they were in a tight spot.

"We need to get out before the law-dogs sniff us out young-gun! Let's ride hard outta dodge!" Jesse said as he neared the door.

Billy turned and got out followed by Naruto. Jesse saw the accountant grab a shotgun Jesse shot him and ran out he jumped onto his horse where he tied the bags of cash and rode off where he caught up with Naruto and Billy when

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Jesse instinctively ducked which saved his life he turned to Naruto "hey young-gun take them out will ya!"

Naruto nodded smirking evilly soon they reached a canyon then Naruto saw it a depression in the canyon rocks just teetering close to actually falling so Naruto took out his pistols and channeled chakra into them.

He never told anyone that he stole a little chakra paper and it turned out he had an affinity to all the elements he saved some to which he gave to Jesse and Billy, Jesse had water and wind kind of made sense he was the smarts of the group, Billy had fire and wind again made sense since he was so hot headed, so back to what he was doing he kept shooting wind and fire which blasted the rock apart catching the law men and blocking of any possible pursuit he rode up to Jesse "that taken care of enough for ya?" he said laughing while high-fiving Billy Jesse just smiled and shook his head as they left to their hidden base.

They arrived to a large boulder near Lake Mead to which was actually a gen-jutsu Naruto put up using seals he stole from the Konoha library easily noticeable to ninjas that knew what to look for. As they walked through they dismounted and tied their horses.

Naruto went to cook some dinner.

Billy went to hunt some more meat… both animal and lawmen (they are not cannibals)

Jesse went to work on there weapons.

When that was all done they gathered around to eat dinner and discuss where they were going to hit next.

"Well closest would be Henderson but that's too close to Los Vegas…"

Bill then spoke "well how about Overton (please note I'm using an up to date atlas for accurate info if the towns weren't around then well too bad) the news wont travel that fast and well make a quick robbery in it's bank."

James cut in "yeah but if we get cornered at the lake in the chase that comes after we rob it we're dead."

Billy threw his hands up in the air "well _professor _you got any Ideas!?"

James smirked "actually yes I say we tough it out and head to Indian springs we can-"

Bill interrupted "what in the hell are you smoking Indian springs incase you don't know the obvious is crawling with not only bounty hunters but Indians you might have fought them but neither me nor kid here has ever been in that throw down!"

"Yes but if we hit them, then we can hit Beatty then keep going to Hawthorne and if we really need to we can make a pit stop at Tonopah, then after Hawthorne hit Carlson city."

Billy thought for a second "well maybe, kid what you think?" he turned to find Naruto sleeping. He along with Jesse sweat dropped and decided to turn in for the night.

All in all it was a pretty normal day they should have known it was too good to be true…


End file.
